Why
by Somebody's MissBehaving Angel
Summary: McGee asks Abby, Why Gibbs? Gabby obviously. Implied naughty material.


Why

MissBehaving

Summary: Why Gibbs?

Shipper: Gabby

Disclaimer: Don't own.

"Why Gibbs?"

I looked up from my light microscope and blinked. I've been expecting that question for weeks but I was still at a complete loss as to how to respond.

I mean there I was, studying trace fibres and minding my own business when McGee stopped his irritating pacing – Gibbs is the only person who's allowed to hover – and stared at me with his baby-face and asked the one question that the whole building has been dying to know.

Why Gibbs?

There were more than a few reason running through my mind, most of them involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs in various stages of undress, but those thoughts couldn't be voiced to McGee. Finally when the memories of my boss and fiancé tied up in my coffin didn't occupy the forefront of my mind, I realised what my ex-boyfriend was talking about. 

Honestly, for being a federal agent, the McGee was rather slowing in getting the idea that we were over, for good. I started dating other men, and women and until I told him I was seeing Gibbs, McGee hadn't truly believed we were over. I also suspect that he's in serious denial about me becoming Gibb's fourth wife even thought it's only a few months until the wedding.

It's not like we hide our relationship. Gibbs and I are openly affectionate. There are snuggles and smooches on his new lumbar chair. It was a present from Fornell which I suspected was more for Agent FBI's comfort when he wanted to sit at Gibbs' desk. And let's not forget that less than discreet slap on my butt whenever I head downstairs to my lab. I don't think Tony or Kate have quite gotten over seeing me steal a mouthful of Gibb's infamous coffee and receive nothing more that a laugh. I had only wanted McGee to stop bothering me after we broke up and I had tried breaking the news to him gently. It didn't work. So I pulled out the big guns so to speak, after all, I don't have a gun. Gibbs wouldn't let me have one even though I know perfectly well how to fire any weapon.

And now he wants to know why I'm dating someone, who, by all conventional standards, was the most unlikely person I'd ever hook up with.

Like I mentioned before, my mind is suddenly swamped with a multitude of reason why I'd chosen Gibbs over McGee. Unfortunately, many of these reason wouldn't please McGee – if anything, they'd traumatise him for life, and posed a teensy little shot to his self esteem.

So what was I supposed to tell him?

I could mention the fact that Gibbs wasn't quite as clueless about sexuality as he was about popular culture and there were things he could do to me and things he could say to me that could still make me blush, amongst other things.

Moving on. Probably not the thing to mention to McGee.

Or I could point out the irrevocable fact that Gibbs, by presence alone commands absolute blind devotion and loyalty. It's no great wonder I fell for him.

Still as interesting as my musings were, I still found myself at a loss to answer McGee.

Maybe I should ramble on about his physical attributes? That when he looks at you with those blue eyes, he makes you feel like you're the only person in the world that matters or how his muscular frame looks when he's working on his boat late at night. I quickly have to side track before I drool all over my equipment. And McGee's giving me weird looks.

"Why, Abby?" McGee asks again.

And then, I knew exactly what to say.

McGee doesn't need to hear how attractive Gibbs is to me or how we can read each other's minds or about his personality quirks. He could see those for himself. But I can understand him questioning my choices, my decision and my feelings.

"What's going on here, Abbs?"

Gibbs's voice drew me out of stupor faster than I could have imagined. He was walking into the lab with Kate and Tony following, bickering all the while. They fell silent as they assessed the situation.

I smiled. One moment I was standing at my desk, running through the many possible answers to the question, wondering what on earth to tell McGee, the next moment I was walking across the room and slipping my hand into Gibbs's free one. He was a little unsure of what was going on, but that smile on my face must be telling him something because he smiles back and gives my hand a squeeze.

Finally I can give McGee the answer that he probably doesn't want to hear.

I deicide to tell him the truth. The pure and simple truth.

"He's Gibbs. It's as simple and as complicated as that. He rocks my world."


End file.
